Non-volatile storage devices, such as flash memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each cell of the flash memory. To illustrate, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more. Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tables, or laptop computers, typically use non-volatile storage devices, such as flash memory devices, for persistent storage of information, such as data and program code that is used by the electronic device. Advances in technology have resulted in increased storage capacities of non-volatile storage devices with reductions in storage device size and cost.
For example, the non-volatile storage device, such as a solid state drive (SSD), may be embedded into the device. During operation of the SSD, the SSD may generate one or more data logs that represent an operational status of the SSD. The one or more data logs may include information such as an error message or a drive status of the SSD. In the event of a problem with the SSD, a host device may access (e.g., retrieve) the one or more data logs from the SSD and may perform a failure analysis using the one or more data logs. Typically, a wired connection between the host device and a dedicated port (e.g., a test port) of the SSD is needed to be able to receive and/or retrieve the one or more data logs from the SSD. However, when the SSD is embedded in a device, connecting the host device to the SSD may be a time consuming and laborious process.